No Doubt
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Penelope's wedding day. Will it be perfect? Oops. Forgot again. I don't own diddly squat! CBS does!


_AN: I needed a "Happily Ever After" break from work. And I love weddings. Like Jack Sparrow would say, "Drinks all around!" Sort of an epilogue for "Done Procrastinating." _

Penelope was wandering around the crowd gathered at her wedding, greeting many of the guests that she knew, and meeting some of the other guests that must have been from Derek's side. Her "Hot Stuff" got sidelined by a bunch of friends from his college days; she decided she needed to mingle so they wouldn't miss anyone. There was just a slew of people there, it was absolutely incredible.

However, she was a bit nervous: happy and in love, but nervous. She was afraid she might drop something down the front of her dress or say something stupid. She just wanted today to be perfect, fantastic, unbelievable. She wanted to be the kind of bride that her husband would be proud of.

Her husband! She still couldn't believe it. She was married to her best friend. Just earlier that same day, Aaron Hotchner walked her down the aisle to where one extremely handsome chocolate Adonis waited for her. There, she became Mrs. Derek Morgan, and her whirlwind, fairytale romance continued. But she didn't need happily ever after, really. She just needed him.

_Crap!_ she thought as the incessant need to use the bathroom struck. She moved her soft satin and silk covered self towards the bathroom at the reception hall. She thought about grabbing JJ or Emily to help her with all these cursed layers; nothing on earth was harder that going pee when wearing a wedding dress!

She quickly jumped into the first stall and started to pull the skirts up. Almost before she got started, she realized that wasn't going to work. She sighed and started to work on the seemingly endless row of buttons on her back. She had about five undone when she heard voices enter the bathroom.

"O-M-G, Amanda," a squeaky voice said. "Can you believe he married her? I mean, please, he could do so much better!"

"Of course," the one named Amanda answered. "Mike said the girls he dated in college were exceptionally gorgeous. But her! I mean, she's fat and kind of dumpy looking…"

"I bet he knocked her up and had to do the 'right thing' by marrying her," the first mousy voice said. "There can't be any other answer."

"You know, he once dated my cousin. He said she needed to lose a few, and she's a size eight!" Amanda laughed. "It's never going to last."

"Oh yes it is," an extremely angry Penelope Morgan said, coming out of the far stall. She'd had enough; time to shoot these witches down! "There are a lot of reasons he married me. To start with: I'm funny, I'm sexy, I'm great in bed-" she paused for dramatic effect- "I can do things with my mouth that you people can only _imagine_! Oh, I almost forgot: I'm not a bitter, spiteful, jealous bitch like some people I meet."

The two women were absolutely flabbergasted. Their faces were red, first with embarrassment, then with anger as they registered what the very fast, very quick witted Penelope said. They actually sputtered. "Well! I.. Well!"

Pen was not finished. "But the number one reason he married me? He loves me, with all his heart and soul, and I love him." She looked at them down her nose, feeling every inch the queen of the day, as she should. "And I never have any doubt about that."

She smiled, looking at the two crumpled witches in the bathroom. She never felt more powerful in her life. She glanced at herself in the mirror, saw fire in her eyes, and actually believed in herself. Derek was nearby when she exited the bathroom. "Hi there, gorgeous," she said as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I was looking for you, baby girl. I was lonely," he was pouting a little.

That made her day. In a room of 500 people, he was lonely for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I was lonely for you, too. How'd you find me?"

"I couldn't see you anywhere, so I deduced: bathroom," he grinned at her. "How's that for excellent detective work?"

"Agent Morgan, you amaze me," she teased, smiling back at him as he lead her out to the dance floor.

"I am having a perfect day," he said, dimples showing, swaying with her to the rhythm. "With my perfect match."

"Someone wonderful like you needs someone wonderful like me," she said, giggling. She looked into those wonderful warm chocolate eyes and knew that the day was indeed perfect. "You really are amazing."

"And you are stunning, beautiful, sexy. Everything I wished for, my perfect gift," he murmured as they slow danced. His eyes were hot; they were like that the whole day. He kissed her silly, then he growled against her throat, right in the middle of the dance floor. "Damn, woman, I want to go home and unwrap you!"

She smiled back at him. Yep, no doubt at all. "It's reciprocal, my love."


End file.
